verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Economia verde
Al giorno d'oggi si definisce economia verde, o più propriamente economia ecologica, un tipo di 'analisi econometrica' che oltre ai benefici economici (aumento del Prodotto Interno Lordo) prende in considerazione i danni ambientali (che spesso diminuiscono anche il PIL, dal momento che riducono le rese della pesca, dell'agricoltura e la qualità dell'ambiente, fatto che danneggia il turismo) prodotti dall'estrazione delle materie prime, dal loro trasporto e trasformazione in energia, della loro manifattura in prodotti finiti ed infine del possibile riciclaggio o danno ambientale che produce la loro eliminazione definitiva. Questa analisi propone misure economiche, legislative, tecnologiche e di educazione pubblica in grado di ridurre il consumo di energia e di risorse naturali (acqua, cibo, combustibili, metalli, ecc.); diminuire la dipendenza dall'estero; abbattere le emissioni di gas serra; ridurre l'inquinamento locale e globale ed infine cercare di istituire un'economia sostenibile per molti millenni, servendosi prevalentemente di risorse rinnovabili (come le biomasse, l'eolico, il solare, l'energia idraulica) e procedendo al più profondo riciclaggio di ogni tipo di scarto domestico o industriale. Storia Nel 2009 il Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America, Barack Hussein Obama II propone una serie di misure economiche ed imprenditoriali pubbliche e privati per dare un netto impulso allo sviluppo della green economy, come misura per rilanciare l'economia americana in profonda recessione. L'economia ecologica è un nuovo modello di sviluppo che contrasta il modello economico 'nero' basato sui combustibili fossili (come carbone, petrolio e gas naturale). L'economia verde si basa sulla conoscenza delle economie ecologiche e delle economie verdi che affrontano il problema dell'interdipendenza tra l'economia umana e l'ecosistema naturale e che prendono in considerazione l'effetto avverso dell'attività economica sul cambiamento climatico e il riscaldamento globale. Nel mezzo della crisi economica globale iniziata nel 2008/2009 dall'aumento dei prezzi del petrolio, che induce aumenti dei prezzi di molti alimenti, e il taglio dei consumi voluttuari, con la conseguente recessione economica (causata anche dalla crisi dei mutui sub-prime in USA), l'organizzazione UNEP chiese un Global Green Deal ("accordo globale verde"), che avrebbe incoraggiato i governi a sostenere la graduale trasformazione verso un'economia più verde, ossia ecologica (UNEP, 22 ottobre del 2008). Caratteristiche L'economia verde include la generazione di energia verde basata sull'energia rinnovabile come sostituto per i combustibili fossili e il risparmio energetico grazie all'efficienza energetica. L'economia verde si considera in grado sia di creare lavori verdi, che di assicurare una crescita economica reale, sostenibile e di prevenire l'inquinamento ambientale, il riscaldamento globale, l'esaurimento delle risorse (minerarie ed idriche), e il degrado ambientale. Dal momento che il constatato fallimento del mercato relativo alla protezione dell'ambiente ed alla mitigazione del cambiamento climatico come risultato degli elevati tassi d'interesse ed i costi d' investimento iniziali, necessari per avviare la ricerca, proseguire lo sviluppo, e fare marketing delle "fonti energetiche verdi" e dei en:green products, cosa che scoraggia l'entusiasmo imprenditoriale riguardo allo sviluppo volontario di attività poco nocive per l'ambiente o poco "amichevoli" (Reinhardt, 1999; King and Lenox, 2002; Wagner, 203; Wagner, et al., 2005). Sussidi governativi Per questo si considera che la "green economy" abbia bisogno di sussidi governativi e anche di incentivi di mercato che diano motivazioni alle imprese per investire nella ricerca e produzione di prodotti e servizi verdi. Molti provvedimenti legislativi, come quello approvato in Germania, e le leggi di molti paesi dell'Unione Europea e la recente "American Recovery and Reinvestment Act del 2009", forniscono questo tipo di incentivi di mercato. Incompatibilità tra l'economia verde e i meccanismi del commercio WTO Comunque, esistono ancora incompatibilità tra la chiamata fatta dall'ONU riguardo ad un "New Deal" verde su scala globale, e gli attuali meccanismi di commercio internazionale in termini di incentivi al mercato. Ad esempio, l'accordo sui sussidi del WTO (Subsidies Agreement) impone regole severe contro i sussidi governativi, specialmente per le merci da esportazione. Queste incompatibilità possono agire da ostacoli ad ogni provvedimento governativo in favore al richiamo dell'ONU in favore della costituzione di un'economia verde globale. L'Organizzazione Mondiale del Commercio dovrebbe aggiornare le sue regole sui sussidi per accelerare la transizione verso l'economia verde mondiale. Si ritiene necessario con urgenza avviare una ricerca sulle possibilità e priorità dell'economia verde in modo da informare i governi e la comunità internazionale su come i governi dovrebbero promuovere l'economia verde all'interno dei loro confini nazionali senza sfociare in guerre commerciali combattute nel nome dell'economia verde e di come dovrebbero cooperare negli sforzi promozionali ad un livello di coordinazione internazionale. Pseudo-economia verde Precedure come la fabbricazione di bioetanolo partendo dalla fermentazione dell'amido di mais o la soia (in USA) e di biodiesel dai semi di altre piante come la colza o il girasole (in Europa) e la palma da olio (nel Borneo) sono state denunciate da molti ricercatori ed organismi come "false procedure verdi". In effetti negli USA, la produzione di bioetanolo da mais ha un EROEI attorno all'unità (Viene prodotta un'unità di energia sotto forma di bioetanolo partendo da fonti fossili come il gasolio per trattori), con infine l'immissione complessiva in atmosfera (rapporto tra assorbimento da parte delle piante ed emissioni quando i motori bruciano il biocarburante) di una quantità di CO2 soltanto lievemente diversa da quella prodotta dai combustibili fossili. Se si impiegassero trattori elettrici, in qualche modo connessi (anche indirettamente, tramite batterie) con una fonte di alimentazione rinnovabile (eolico, idroelettrico, solare), il modesto EROEI potrebbe divenire accettabile, anche come sussidio agli agricoltori. In pratica sarebbe come far marciare i motori a combustione interna delle auto tradizionali con l'elettricità dal sole o dal vento. Altri analisti sottolineano come l'aumento delle rese agricole necessario (ad es. in Brasile le rese per ettaro sono triplicate) comporti l'esaurimento dei terreni, che diventerebbero così una risorsa non-rinnovabile, e dunque non-sostenibile a lungo termine. Voci correlate *Alternative Energy Index *Auto elettrica *Auto ibrida *en:Ashden Awards *Bioeconomia *CasaClima *Casa passiva *Clean Energy Trends *Club di Roma *Cogenerazione *Decrescita *Densità energetica *Economia a bambù *Economia ad azoto liquido *Economia a metanolo *Economia allo zinco *Economia ecologica *Economia forestale *Economia dell'idrogeno *Effetto serra *Efficienza energetica *Energia dagli oceani *Energia eolica *Energia idroelettrica *Energia rinnovabile *Energia solare *en:Energy Globe Awards *en:Eugene Green Energy Standard *en:Feed-in Tariff *Green energy certification schemes *Green banking *Intensità energetica *en:International Sustainable Energy Agency *ISO 14001 *List of energy topics *Mini idroelettrico *Permacultura *Politica energetica *Qualità dell'energia *Renewable-energy economy *Renewable heat *Risparmio energetico *Ritorno energetico sull'investimento energetico *Sustainable design *Teleriscaldamento *The Clean Tech Revolution *V2G *World energy resources and consumption Articoli nazionali *Agroecologia *Deep ecology *Eco socialismo *Embodied energy *Embodied water *Energy Accounting *Etica ambientale *Qualità dell'energia *Exergia *Green accounting *Human development theory *Human ecology *Inclusive Democracy *Industrial ecology *List of Green topics *Natural capital *Natural resource economics *Renewable-energy economy *Sostenibilità *Tecnocrazia *Urbanate *Termoeconomica Note Bibliografia * Common, M. and Stagl, S. 2005. Ecological Economics: An Introduction. New York: Cambridge University Press. * Daly, H. and Townsend, K. (eds.) 1993. Valuing The Earth: Economics, Ecology, Ethics. Cambridge, Mass.; London, England: MIT Press. * Georgescu-Roegen, N. 1975. Energy and economic myths. Southern Economic Journal 41: 347-381. * Hall Charles e John W. Day, Rivedere i limiti della crescita. Le Scienze, settembre 2009. * King, Andrew; Lenox, Michael, 2002. ‘Does it really pay to be green?’ Journal of Industrial Ecology 5, 105-117. * Martinez-Alier, J. (1990) Ecological Economics: Energy, Environment and Society. Oxford, England: Basil Blackwell. * Røpke, I. (2004) The early history of modern ecological economics. Ecological Economics 50(3-4): 293-314. * Røpke, I. (2005) Trends in the development of ecological economics from the late 1980s to the early 2000s. Ecological Economics 55(2): 262-290. * Reinhardt, F. (1999) ‘Market failure and the environmental policies of firms: economic rationales for ‘beyond compliance’ behavior.’ Journal of Industrial Ecology 3(1), 9-21. * Spash, C. L. (1999) The development of environmental thinking in economics. Environmental Values 8(4): 413-435. * Vatn, A. (2005) Institutions and the Environment. Cheltenham: Edward Elgar * Krishnan R, Harris JM, Goodwin NR. (1995). A Survey of Ecological Economics. Island Press. ISBN 1559634111, 9781559634113. * Martinez-Alier, J., Ropke, I. eds., Recent Developments in Ecological Economics, 2 vols., E. Elgar, Cheltenham, UK, 2008. * United Nation Environment Programme (UNEP), 2008a. ‘Global green new deal - environmentally-focused investment historic opportunity for 21st century prosperity and job generation.’ London/Nairobi, October 22. * Wagner, Ma. (2003) "Does it pay to be eco-efficient in the European energy supply industry?" Zeitschrift für Energiewirtschaft 27(4), 309-318. * Wagner, M. et al. (2002) "The relationship between environmental and economic performance of firms: what does the theory propose and what does the empirical evidence tell us?" Greener Management International 34, 95-108. Collegamenti esterni ''in italiano'' * WWW.LESCIENZE.IT: Un'economia verde grazie alle assicurazioni? * RAI: La green economy: un`economia a misura d`ambiente, sul portale RAI Economia ''in inglese'' * The Green Economics Institute - greeneconomics.org.uk * The International Society for Ecological Economics (ISEE) - www.ecoeco.org * Green Recovery - Green Recovery * The International Journal of Green Economics, http://www.inderscience.com/ijge * Eco-Economy Indicators: http://www.earth-policy.org/Indicators/index.htm * EarthTrends World Resources Institute - earthtrends.wri.org * The Inspired Economist. * Ecological Economics Encyclopedia - www.ecoeco.org/education_encyclopedia.php * The academic journal, Ecological Economics - http://www.elsevier.com/locate/ecolecon * The US Society of Ecological Economics - www.ussee.org * Gaian Economics website - www.gaianeconomics.org * Sustainable Prosperity - sustainableprosperity.ca * World Resources Forum - www.worldresourcesforum.org * The Gund Institute of Ecological Economics - www.uvm.edu/giee * Ecological Economics at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute - http://www.economics.rpi.edu/ecological.html * An ecological economics article about reconciling economics and its supporting ecosystem - http://www.fs.fed.us/eco/s21pre.htm * "Economics in a Full World", by Herman E. Daly - http://sef.umd.edu/files/ScientificAmerican_Daly_05.pdf * Steve Charnovitz, "Living in an Ecolonomy: Environmental Cooperation and the GATT," Kennedy School of Government, April 1994. * NOAA Economics of Ecosystems Data & Products – http://www.economics.noaa.gov/?goal=ecosystems * WIKIPEDIA: Green electricity by country ''in inglese & altre lingue'' * The Beijer International Institute for Ecological Economics - www.beijer.kva.se Fonti Categoria:Fonti energetiche rinnovabili Categoria:Economia ambientale Categoria:Economia dello sviluppo Categoria:Sviluppo sostenibile Categoria:Termodinamica